This invention relates to a rail base grinding apparatus, and more particularly to a rail base grinding apparatus that is particularly useful in track welding operations.
The co-pending application of John F. Bryan, Jr., filed May 16, 1970, Ser. No. 55,470, relates to a track welding system for interconnecting rails in railroad tracks and similar trackways. In the practice of the Bryan invention, existing bolted joints between the rails of a trackway are removed after which the adjacent ends of the rails are joined by oxyacetylene welding. The welding operation produces welding flash which must be removed before the trackway can be returned to service.
The present invention comprises a rail base grinding apparatus useful in the practice of the Bryan invention to remove welding flash from the base portion of a welded joint. In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the invention, a grinding mechanism is mounted on a self-propelled vehicle for movement along a trackway to the location of a welded joint. Apparatus is provided for aligning the welding mechanism with the bottom surfaces of the rails and for engaging the grinding mechanism with welding flash of the welded joint that protrudes below the bottom surfaces of the rails. The welding mechanism is preferably of minimal overall height so that the flash can be removed without disturbing the tie base of the trackway.